Hyperlanes
Introduction Starfarers When a high-ranking Boron diplomat ends up dead in thier own home with ties to a important trade deal, the bloodwarder Overwatch Police force have to find the culprit. With the police already streched thin, the players are hired as third-parties to find the killer and bring him to justice. '' This is going to be Arnold's online Hyperlanes campaign. A second go at making a proper campaign with proper story, characters, and progression. This campaign will be one big murder mystery with a lot of interplanetary travel and investigations. The players will freely develop themselves, perhaps even create a workshop, faction, guild hall and so on. Power Grab ''Corporations and civilizations rise and fall, as the cycle goes. The Terran Board of directors has just abandoned funding for a very profitable Terran colony, no one knows why but this has left a power vacuum. Powers of all kinds are moving in to stake their claim, will you help one of them or create your own? This is going to be Arnold's online Hyperlanes campaign. A second go at making a proper campaign with proper story, characters, and progression. This campaign will focus on the players rise to power in New Francisco either as a independent power or as one of the major factions that are in play here. Faction building and guild halls are going to be present here. Strap in, prepare your most best poker face, and blaze across the stars and claim the power of the colony for yourself! Fear and Loathing on Doral On the shifting sands of Doral, contains a legend older than even the Draenei. It speaks of a ship, as large as a city that contains treasure that even the greatest barons of the burning legion go mad with jealousy for. Our “heroes” are scoundrels, outlaws, and most importantly, treasure hunters. This will be a story worthy of praise. Welcome to Arnold's Hyperlanes campaign. Drawing heavy insipiration from Borderlands 1/2/pre-sequel and Mad Max. the whole idea of the campaign revolves around a rather large land carrier that is rumoured to exist in the wastes. Not much is known about it and early Terran colonists on this planet saw glimpses of it, but never the full thing. Everyone will have thier motiviations for coming to Doral, the ship is merely the main hook for the game, It might be the focus of the story or it might not. This is a sandbox campaign which means that your choices matter most, if you choose to ignore the ship entierly, you can. This page will serve as a "Hub" for all the races, locations, environments, characters, missions, vehicles, and groups/organizations that will be present in this campaign. Races Terran Bloodwarder Draenei Paranid Boron Arakkoa Split Argon Custom Rules Silencers Homebase Stormwood Exoskeleton Suit (SES) Stormwood Modular Gun (SMG) Fel-Tech Squad Management System Locations Doral Fyrestone Haven Jamesville Sanctury Hunters Valley Woodpine The Fridge Icebox Last Stop New Francisco Electric Sheep Characters Characters Environments Wasteland Arctic Circle Borean Tundra Garden of Avarice Missions The Death Race Vehicles Sunseeker (Arakkoa Fighter Plane) Runner (General vehicle) Groups/Organizations Board of Directors Hyperion Dahl Boris Chiron Tyrell Atlas Short stories Sword of Velen